


At The Edge Of The Orchard

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Impala Sex, M/M, Making Love, Past Underage Sex, Sick Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; I'm in serious need of some love here. Lazy kissing and touching for hours, Dean and Sam simply enjoying the weight and presence of each other's bodies and being able to breathe in the scent of the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Edge Of The Orchard

Gasps escape his lungs, hands gripping freckled skin tightly, the chilly air chased away by the warmth of his big brother’s body pressing him into the leather seat. “More, please, Dean,” Sammy plead softly, voice hushed in the softness of the night. 

What he desires, Dean does not know. More kisses? Pleasure? The promise that they will always be together, forever. Dean gives Sammy all that his heart has, he offers his body as pleasure, draws his hips back then pushes in again, once, then twice, slow and slow to draw out the pleasure that makes his baby brother’s toes curl up. 

They easily fall into a rhythm, to and fro, bump and grind. Bodies tingling with heat, soft puffs of breathes from their cherry red lips. Sammy’s fingertips find Dean’s lips and brush across them feather-light; Dean smiles, tenderly kissing Sam’s fingertips. “I love you, Sammy.” 

Sam’s heart kicks in his chest, Dean is sure to feel it by how close they are, chest to chest, foreheads pressing together, lips so near they can taste the love they share between them. Sammy whimper-whines as the pleasure begins to coil tight in his tummy, but he doesn’t take his eyes off his gorgeous big brother—not even when Dean’s hips escalate into a brisk rhythm, jerky and frantic, and his pretty green eyes close, warm ecstasy masking his handsome face. 

Sam gaps on sharp inhale, his heart thundering madly behind his ribs as he watches his brother unwind, shaking and shivering on top of him, moaning his name like a heavenly prayer as the pleasure claims him. 

Reaching up and clasping Dean’s necklace, Sammy pulls his brother down into a soft kiss. Their love is good, their love is pure, and the love they share makes their lives worth living for. 

For years their love has been everlasting, well past the teen years and into adult. Now, grown, they are still lost in love. 

Dean was blushing; his freckled cheeks flushed rosy red. His lips were soft against his brothers, almost velvety soft, as he pressed little sweet gentle kisses to Sam’s mouth. His hands roamed smoothly and slowly down Sam’s broad back, caressing, fingertip mapping every inch of his sibling’s warm skin. His finger danced over the flesh feather lightly, leaving tiny little sparks of fiery love in their wake, making Sam cling tighter to him. 

Dean’s heart was skipping rhythmic beats and it felt as if butterfly were fluttering around in his belly. Love; pure, heavenly love was in his heart and in his soul. He lay in Sam’s arms, held in the warm embrace; it felt so good, pure and perfect, and loving, Sam’s strong body pressing against his, his brother by his side—right where he was meant to be. 

Sam’s scent immersed Dean’s scenes, aroma heavenly and heartfelt, and welcoming, wrapping him up warm like a snuggly soft blanket. It felt so wonderful to be in Sam’s arms, for them to be intimately close; to be able to kiss Sam and touch him, and tell his brother how much he loved him—to show Sam the love he felt for him.

Dean broke the kiss, breathless, smiling with a shy lopsided grin, gaze sweet and tender, and joyful as he looked into his brother’s hazel eyes. He rested his forehead against Sam’s, smiling brighter when he felt his siblings strong warm arms encircle his waist and pull him closer. Sam’s eyes were warm and fond, and Dean breathed in the warmth and grace of Sam’s comforting and welcoming scent, feeling at home in Sam’s arms. “I love you, Sammy.” 

“I love you too, Dean.” Sam nuzzled against his brothers cheek, pressing soft kisses to the freckle doted skin as he held Dean in the embrace of his arms. “Don’t ever leave me. Please Dean. Please don’t go where I can’t follow.” 

Dean held tight to Sam and kissed his lips, refusing to the let memories of Hell spoil this beautiful and sweet moment. He had left Sam for four months, leaving his baby brother lost and abounded and alone. But that was the past; now he was with Sam, in their bed, kissing him and holding him, and his love for his brother was all that mattered. 

Smiling, dimples shinning, Sam pulled Dean down for another kiss, slow and wet and deep, lips tender on his brother’s. His hand brushed his brothers, and a thousand sensations seduced him. He held Dean’s hand in his and kissed Dean’s soft lips, his heart fluttering as he head Dean sigh with a soft hum of breath. 

For the rest of the morning, they lay in bed, holding tight to one another, kissing as they lay wrapped up in the love they felt for the other. 

A few days later a hunt rolls around. Even though they are a team and they hunt perfectly together, sometimes plans round a foul. Batman must fly south while Robin trails north. Dean couldn’t hunt, not now that he had come down with the flu. He was suffering with a fever and chills and his stomach wouldn’t stop rolling like the ocean waves. The hunt was a milk run, a simple salt and burn. Sam left while Dean remained behind. 

After a hot shower to soothe his achy body, Dean retreats to his bedroom to try and get some rest. He pulls back the comforter of the bed, revealing crisp, white clean sheets below. Tucking himself in, he closes his eyes. Thankfully, the dream world greets him quickly. 

Rest and relaxing does his body good and eventually chases away the illness. He rests, recovers, and looks forward to when his brother will return home. 

After three days of being alone, Dean awoke to a clatter—my, oh my, what was the matter? The room was dark and chilly, yet warmth flowed through the bunker, something sweet to his nose and bringing a smile to his lips. The sweet scent flows out of the kitchen and into his room. The aroma is slow at first, mere mist in the air and barely there, and he almost misses it. Almost. But then his tummy rumbles and his mouth waters as the rich, warm aroma of apples and sugar fill his senses. Stumble, mumble, down the hall he went; reaching the kitchen, oh my how the smell is stronger. 

There on the window ledge was one yummy apple pie—crisp and golden and all for him. Yummy and warm, a sweet treat that is hard to beat, all made with love, by his darling brother Sam.

The pie doesn’t last barley a moment. Dean scarfs it down with gusto, much to Sam's amusement and joy. Dean licks his sticky, sweet fingers clean and rubs his belly, settling back in the chair with a blissful smile on his face. He takes a moment to savor the treat still on his taste bunds, he licks his lips and smacks them messily, even smirks when Sam wrinkles his noses adorably. 

Standing, Dean wraps his arms around Sam and tugs him in for a close hug. Sam is all smiles and cute dimples as he melts into the hold, grinning brightly as Dean gently cups his face and pulls him into a soft, sweet kiss.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/75258.html?thread=27024634)


End file.
